


untitled Smart People deleted scene

by krisherdown



Series: Smart People [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juan Carlos swears he doesn’t care about what Marat does, but he admits he hates that Scottish accent kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Smart People deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> I opted to delete this scene since it didn't involve any of the main characters (I replaced the information by Feliciano bugging Rafa on the subject) but I admit it was funny to imagine Juan Carlos getting jealous over the whole Marat/Andy part.

Juan Carlos swears he doesn’t care about what Marat does. There is a lot that encompasses, he is well aware, but there is one thing that crosses the line.  
   
He hates that damn accent kink. He despises the glint in the Russian’s eye when he sees, well hears, Sean Connery. He hates that he had to prepare for that look when Marat talked his way into sitting in on Professor Henman’s lecture because he couldn’t find anyone Scottish on-campus.   
   
But he really hates that it’s lurked in the back of his mind about that not quite being true. One of Richard’s suitemates fit the profile. His anxiety was made worse upon discovering that Feliciano’s then-boytoy Rafael was best friends with the guy as well.   
   
Although both Feliciano and Richard tried to convince him that this guy was beneath even Marat’s wide range, Juan Carlos knew this kink’s power too well. He’d gotten lucky with Marat in the past as a side effect of watching these movies and he hated himself for giving in to that.  
   
When Feliciano ended his arrangement with Rafael early this semester, Juan Carlos figured he was finally in the clear. So he’s blindsided when Feliciano says one morning, “I cannot believe I’m saying this but you are totally fucked.”  
   
Juan Carlos is busy writing in his planner and has no idea how dramatically serious Feliciano looks. “Huh?”  
   
“Marat found the Scottish kid.   You were right to be worried. Have the videos on my phone.”  
   
“What?!” Juan Carlos’ pen drops out of his fingers, rolls off the table and lands on the floor. “No. Absolutely fucking not!” Feliciano sits down, his eyes never leaving Juan Carlos, who feels like he’s losing his mind in under five seconds. “I do not believe you.”  
   
“They’re making out and Marat is like a vampire looking for a feeding. I’m sorry to tell you.”  
   
“I thought Andy was supposed to be creepy. Richie, hell even _you_ , said so.”  
   
“Yeah well he’s not so creepy-looking now, I must say. The first video has Andy doing karaoke, then later talking with Marat. Clear clue that Marat is tone-deaf when it comes to Scots but anyway. The second is them at this party and the aforementioned kissing. For all the jokes I’ve heard about his inexperience, I wouldn’t have thought Andy could hold his own against Marat. But the video doesn’t lie.”  
   
“I need a drink… or six.” Juan Carlos drops his head onto the table. “This is horrible.”  
   
“There is no way Richie didn’t know about this. We must corner him after class.”  
   
“You said you have the videos on your phone?”  
  
Feliciano chuckles, “You’re a glutton for punishment.”   
 


End file.
